Tank flap modules for installation in motor vehicles are sufficiently known in the prior art. The tank flap module described for example in DE 10 2005 051 140 A1 has a pot-shaped trough body which is substantially constructed of a rigid outer pot element producible through injection-molding and an elastic bottom apron molded on to the pot element.
On a back side of the trough body facing away from the inner side of the tank trough a trough body expansion is attached in which a swivel arm of a swivel mechanism for swiveling a tank flap is partially accommodated. The swivel arm, which on an end carries the tank flap, is swivel-mounted with its other end on a swivel bearing arranged in the trough body expansion.
Furthermore, a circumferential rim formed as rim flange is formed on the trough body opposite the bottom apron. The rim can for example be rubberized. the rubberizing of the rim flange, in addition to a sealing function, can also ensure a reduction of the closing noise of the tank flap.
Tank flaps of known tank flap modules are typically swivel-mounted to the tank flap module between two end positions, namely an opening position and a closing position. The opening movement of a tank flap is limited to that extent. However, disturbing noises frequently occur in practice not only when closing a tank flap but also when opening said tank flap on reaching an opening end position.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to make available a tank flap module which particularly when opening the tank flap is subject to less noise development. It is also an object of the invention to make available a noise dampening for a tank flap module preferably cost-neutrally and without additional effort in terms of production and assembly worth mentioning. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.